


I'm a human person, Lucas.

by Caro_jtm



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Only cute stuff, elu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_jtm/pseuds/Caro_jtm
Summary: Short cute Elu scene that nobody asked.Enjoy(When they are living together and still have no idea that Eliott is a cat person)~~~~~~~





	I'm a human person, Lucas.

‘You know what day is today?’ Eliott jumped on Lucas while the younger one was sitting on the sofa trying to learn some new stuff for his math test.

 

‘My day to teach, and your day to giving me time for teach?’ Questioned Lucas, trying to get pieces of paper out of under the butt of his boyfriend. Eliott only rolled his eyes.

 

‘No silly, today is our 6 months living anniversary!’ He almost screamed and kissed Lucas cheek. The younger one smiled brightly and took the other boy on his lap.

 

‘How you managed to do that?’ He asked when Eliott sat comfortably on his boyfriend legs. ‘What?’ They older one answered with the question and started playing with a way too long Lucas’s hair.

 

‘How you last with me so long baby?’ Younger one asked again looking in his boyfriend eyes. The most beautiful eyes in the whole world. That eyes which he loved from the first sight.

 

Eliott smiled a bit looking at the same way as Lucas looked at him.

 

‘I love you and you love me so, I think it’s enough reason.’  He answered very convincingly and kissed gently his boyfriend lips.

 

The kiss started very easy without promising any further action but as in the case of Lucas and Eliott they ended up on their living room’s floor without clothes.

 

‘Well, we haven’t done it here yet.’ Lucas laughed a little bit, putting his chin on his boyfriend chest.

 

‘I think that was the last place where our naked asses didn’t make their marks.’ Eliott answered kissing Lucas’s forehead. ‘But you know, I told you about that 6 month’s anniversary not to get you naked.’ He added with silly smile.

 

‘Oh really? And you think that I’m gonna believe you?’ Lucas answered with his typical smirk on his face. Ouuf, god only knows how much Eliott loves that beautiful boy.

 

‘Really really because you have to admit that I don’t have to do a thing to get you naked.’

 

‘Yeah, you are right.’ Lucas laughed again, touching gently his boyfriend’s chest by his cold fingers.

 

‘I want to do something special today.’ Eliott answered, acted more serious.

 

‘And don’t you think that sex is special? Lucas said with offended voice, but he showed his smirk right away and kissed his boyfriend in the nose. Eliott rolled his eyes with laughed as well.

 

‘I want an animal in our house. I think we are mature enough.’  Eliott finally spoke out his idea.

 

‘I don’t wanna be a dick or something but Mrs. mature enough forgot about the damn clothes in washing machine and we had nothing to wear for three days ‘cause our clothes smell like vomit’ Lucas responded, sitting and leaning back to the lower parts of the couch. He took deep breath and looked at his gorgeous boyfriend. He was so lucky to have Eliott in his life.

 

‘Yeah, but my love, remember that was your fault. I wanted to do it right but unexpectedly, you fond your place between my legs, and I simply forgot. You cannot blame me for this accident.’ Eliott answered still lying on the floor. His mind showed him that picture. Horny Lucas right back after school and without a word he started to strip Eliott off. He just couldn’t remember about those damn clothes when his hot boyfriend wanted to make love with him.  

 

Lucas only rolled his eyes knowing the fault was mainly his.

 

‘Okay, so what dogs’ bread do you want?’ He asked assuming that Eliott wanted to have a dog. That was the only and the best option in Lucas opinion.

 

‘Dog?’ Eliott got up, leaning on his elbows. ‘I want a cat, my chouppison.’ He said proudly smiling like a child. He already imagined how cute it would be to cuddle to Lucas during the evenings with little kitty near to them, hearing quiet meowing.

 

‘Oh my gosh Eliott. I have to reconsider our relationship right now.’ Lucas responded very serious.

 

Eliott frowned, sitting opposite to his, still naked boyfriend.

 

‘I get that your spirit animal is raccoon, I get it that I am a hedgehog but how I couldn’t know that you are a cat person!’ Lucas finally laughed so Eliott breathed out, and he just realized that he hold his breath. Of course he knew that Lucas loves him but his inner anxiety almost never leave his body.

 

‘I am a human person, Lucas but well yes, I prefer cats than dogs.’

 

‘Eliott, you are hurting me’ The younger one put his hands on his chest pretend to be shot by those horrible words of his boyfriend.

 

‘Drama boy’ Eliott whispered. ‘Hey, this is important. I thought that I knew a man of my dreams and now what? What would be next Eliott?’

 

The older boy pushed his bottom from the floor and on his knees he went to the younger one.

 

‘Say it again.’ He whispered, teasing the younger one with his nose. ‘You are the man of my dreams, Eliott Demaury.’ Lucas answered so quiet that Eliott almost couldn’t hear it but it was enough for his feelings to burst inside him. He kissed Lucas so emotional that he thought he would cry because of this love. He will never get enough of his boy.

 

Boys kissed so passionately that they ended up on the floor again. It wasn’t so comfortable, but they didn’t mind it much. This time Lucas was laying on his back on the floor and Eliott put as many kisses as his could on the smaller body of the love of his life. He was back to the kissing Lucas’ neck, and his lips spend more time there it order that make one big and already clearly visible hickey. Eliott was aware that Lucas will by whining about it for a while, but he knows that Lucas like that even though he won’t admit it. The older one knows very well what he has to do to light Lucas’ fire.  

 

When Eliott ended his work of art, he put some more kisses on the face of the smaller boy and after that he simply started to stare at his face.

 

‘Eliott?’ Lucas begun, seeing that his boyfriend completely zoned out during admiration of his face. Taller one just purred like a little cat because he saw that Lucas’ lips moved, so it meant that he said something. ‘Did you do what I’m thinking you did or maybe you just like being a vacuum cleaner on my neck?’  

 

Eliott laughed when these words finally came to his mind.

 

‘Yes my love, of course I made a hickey.’ Lucas wanted to say something but right before, the older one continued. ‘Don’t you dare to lie that you don’t like it. You facial expression during my work was enough to know the truth.’

 

Lucas just rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘whatever’.

 

‘Okay love, now I’m serious. Get your ass up; we are going for our first baby.’ Out of the blue Eliott got up, pulling the younger one by his hand.

 

‘Oh gosh, I have to love you very very much that I’m agreeing to this silly idea.’ Lucas said when the older boy heading to their bedroom.

 

‘I know that and you can’t say no to me baby.’ Eliott giggled, throwing to Lucas  some t-shirt and trousers.

 

He shook his head slightly and though that indeed, he will do anything for the man of his dreams.


End file.
